The Ultimate Heresy
by CrimsonInuTears
Summary: The angel of darkness.And demon of light.The angel from heaven.And demon from hell.The angel full of tricks.And demon that fell for them.The child of curse.The child of taboo.That’s all I am.The ultimate heresy. HieiOC later.
1. The Strange Girl

LHL- Sorry I didn't update my other story recently, but I can't get to my notes on the next chapter for a little while. So I decided to add my other new story.  
  
Hiei- Why am I here?  
  
LHL- Because I missed having you around.  
  
Hiei- Why?  
  
LHL- You mean why since you were so mean last time.  
  
Hiei- What are you up to?  
  
LHL- Nothing. Please read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- Hn, LHL doesn't own YYH, if she did, she might not write this stuff.  
  
LHL- Oh, but the poem at the beginning of the story is mine. Don't steal it, or I'll send Hiei after you.  
  
Hiei- (Glares at LHL) That's why I'm here?!  
  
LHL- (Ignoring Hiei) I hope you like this story, it's not quite my normal style.

* * *

The angel of darkness.  
And demon of light.  
The angel from heaven.  
And demon from hell.  
The angel full of tricks.  
And demon that fell for them.  
The child of curse.  
The child of taboo.  
That's all I am.  
The ultimate heresy.  
(The Ultimate Heresy -LHL)  
  
A teenage girl rested in a tree deep in the forest. She wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt, that hung past her hands and her hips, and had a tight silver belt around her waist. She had a pair of silver pants, with small slits at the bottom of the each leg, on the outside, and a pair of purple lace up boots, hidden under her pants. She had rosary and chains, entwined together, and wrapped along her neck, arms, waist, and legs.

As she lay in the tree, her eyes shot open, and she found herself covered in sweat. Her long, wavy, purple hair stuck to her back as she sat up. She ran hands through her long bangs, hanging in her face, and moved them out of her face, revealing her pail lifeless violet eyes.

"I wish my past would just leave me alone," the girl sighed as she jumped off the branch and landed softly on the floor, about hundred feet below her spot in the tree. She walked to a large lake, kneeled before it, cupped her hands, and began to drink.

She then heard a rustle in the bush behind her. The girl turned to see three demon standing behind her. "Is this her? She looks like a weak human," said a lizard demon.

"No, that's her. She's the one that human wants." A bull demon said as a large boar demon walked over to her.

"Now come along with use girl." The boar said as he reached for her arm, but she quickly kicked him in the jaw, sending him back into the other demons.

"Sorry, but I can't go with you." She then turned, but was stopped when a scaly hand.

She turned to see the lizard demon had grabbed her ankle. "We don't get paid if we don't bring you back…"

"…So don't even try to escape." The bull demon finished as he grabbed her from behind and restrained her as much as he could.

"Let me go. Please. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have too." She said as she tried to escape from his tight grasp around her arms and waist.

"Oh, that wont happen." The boar demon pulled out a small spray bottle, and sprayed a green substance in her face.

"What the…" Before she could complete her sentence, she passed out and her head tilted forward.

"Well that wasn't all that hard." The lizard demon said with an evil smirk on her face.

"That's cause you didn't do anything." The bull snorted and the lizard was about to say something back, but the boar lifted the sleeping girl over his shoulder, distracting the lizard.

"Let's just take her and get our pay." He said and the other two nodded and followed him into the thick forest.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore!" A boy shouted as he hit his fists on desk in front of him, piled high with papers, that fell revealing a child sitting in a chair behind the desk. The boy had slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a light green school uniform. "We've been here for hours just waiting for you to say something! Why did you ask us here?!"

"Calm down Yusuke, it's only been twenty minutes." Said a boy with long, blood red hair and bright leaf green eyes. He was wearing a pink school uniform with gold running down the front of it.

"Yeah well that's twenty minutes to long Kurama! Come on Koenma what are you waiting for!"

"We're just waiting for Hiei to arrive." The child at the desk said through his pacifier. He was wearing an odd blue outfit with a large blue hat that had 'Jr' in the center of the pink rim of the hat.

"Where is that shorty?!" Asked a boy with bizarre looking bright orange hair and was wearing a light blue school uniform.

"I don't know Kuwabara, but if he doesn't get here…" Before Yusuke could finish what he was saying, the large door to the office they were in opened and a boy walked in. He was shorter then the others, with gravity defying black hair, and a white starburst in the center. He crimson eyes and a headband tied around his forehead. He had on a long black cloak, with black boots, and a white scarf tied around his throat.

"What took you so long Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"We've been waiting forever for you." Kuwabara added.

"Hn." Hiei said as he walked over to them.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, I can explain the mission." Koenma said as he grabbed a remote that had fallen to the floor, when Yusuke hit the desk, and used it to turn on a large tv across the room from them. An image of a small dungeon flickered on the screen. The amount of light that came in from a small window, that only allowed the group of people to see the face of the girl from the forest.

"Wow, she's hot." Yusuke said as he saw her sleeping face.

"Urameshi, what about Keiko?" Kuwabara said, not looking away from the screen.

"And what about Yukina? Besides, I just said she was hot." Yusuke said looking over at Kuwabara.

"I knew this would happen." Koenma sighed. "Her name is Tsukera Tenshike, and she was captured by demons for a man named Gojin Tokime. He wants to use her to abilities to gain power." "How would he gain power by using a human girl?" Yusuke asked.

"She's not human," Kurama said as he examined her sleeping face and hair, that looked black in that light.

"What, not human?" Kuwabara looked at her. "She looks human to me." "That's because it's not a visible diference. It's her aura that proves it." Hiei said coolly.

"Yes, but her aura isn't really demon either. I've never seen this kind of energy before." Kurama said in deep thought.

"That's not surprising, she's the only one of her kind at the moment." Koenma pushed another button on the remote and it switched to the outside of a large castle. "What I need you to do is get her out of Gojin's castle and bring her back here." With that he turned off the tv.

Tsukera's eyes shot open and once again she found herself chained to a dungeon wall. She was covered in sweat and tried to reach up and wipe off her face, but she couldn't reach that far. "Great," she sighed and looked up at the small window. She closed her eyes again and began to sing.  
  
With darkness around.  
Little light to be found.  
I wish for the end.  
And the beginning again.  
With no hope in light.  
And no loss in darkness.  
I wish to truly be alone.  
So I can never hurt anyone.  
With no pain from darkness.  
And nothingness from light.  
I wait for no rescue.  
I wait for it the end and begin.

* * *

LHL- Well there's the first chapter. What'd you think?  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
LHL- Hiei, stop sulking. I didn't bring you back so you could sulk.  
  
Hiei- No, you brought me back to fight your fights!  
  
LHL- Of course not, it was only a threat. Oh, but that last song is mine, so don't steal it. Anyways, please review. I'm going to try and wait for 5 reviews, but I'm pretty bad at waiting for anything. 


	2. The Castle

LHL- OK, so I have no patients. I decided to post this story, without waiting for 5 reviews.  
  
Hiei- Didn't you already say that you were going to do that?  
  
LHL- Probably. Ok, it's too late to be writing this. Please read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- LHL does not own YYH, no mater how much she wants too.  
  
LHL- Now for the chapter.

* * *

The angel of darkness.  
And demon of light.  
The angel from heaven.  
And demon from hell.  
The angel full of tricks.  
And demon that fell for them.  
The child of curse.  
The child of taboo.  
That's all I am.  
The ultimate heresy.  
(The Ultimate Heresy -LHL)  
  
"This must be the place." Yusuke said as he, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei stood outside the gates of a large castle. They were here to rescue a girl named Tsukera Tenshike from being used by Gojin Tokime to gain power.  
  
"Where are the guards?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"They are waiting for us inside the gates." Kurama said as he sniffed the air.  
  
"So where is she in this place?" Yusuke asked, looking at Hiei.  
  
"What?" He growled.  
  
"We need you to find her with your Jagan." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn, fine. If it'll get this mission over with…" He closed his eyes and something under his headband began to glow. "She's on the top floor, in the far back side tower."  
  
"Great, they never make it easy do they." Yusuke sighed as he reached out and pushed open the large gate, revealing an arm of demons waiting for them.  
  
In the dark dungeon of the castle, a girl sat chained to the wall. She wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt that hung past her hands and her hips, and had a tight silver belt around her waist. She had a pair of silver pants, with small slits on the bottom outside of each leg, and a pair of purple lace up boots, hidden under her pants. She had rosary and chains, entwined together, and wrapped along her neck, arms, waist, and legs. Her long, wavy, purple hair was a dark black in the dungeon, and her pale lifeless violet eyes were shadowed by her long bangs hanging in her face.  
  
She heard cries of pain outside and she quickly looked toward the small window. 'No. Not again. Please, no more death because of me. Please.' She thought as she looked back down at the ground again.  
  
The door to the dungeon burst open, filling it with unwanted light, for it revealed the remains of those that were locked up here before her. From the door walked in the lizard, bull, and boar demons that had captured her, and a man waited outside the door.  
  
"Bring her along quickly. We have to get out of here as soon as possible or they might get her." The man said. He was wearing a navy blue suit and had short black hair and uncaring dark brown eyes.  
  
The demons undid the chains that held her to the wall, pulled her to her feet, and dragged her down the hall. They didn't notice that as they dragged her along the long corridor she was singing under her breath.  
  
In the darkest shadows.  
In the brightest light.  
Don't let them hurt.  
Don't let them fight.  
  
In the darkest shadows.  
In the brightest light.  
Till the day I die.  
Till the day I live.  
  
In the darkest shadows.  
In the brightest light.  
I'll prove I'm free.  
I'll prove I'm only me.  
  
In the darkest shadows.  
In the brightest light.  
I'm not your doll.  
I'm not your weapon.  
  
In the darkest shadows.  
In the brightest light.  
I'm the wings of darkness.  
I'm the wings of light.  
  
The boys beat the army with little effort. "Ok, now for the inside of the castle." Yusuke said as he readied for another fight.  
  
"Don't worry about fighting many more. Considering the number of demons out here, there will most likely be few demons inside the castle." Kurama said as he looked at all the bodies lying around them.  
  
"Yeah, but how many more?" Kuwabara asked as they opened the doors and expected demons to come at them, but there was no one.  
  
"Only three left. They're headed for the roof." Hiei stated bluntly and the group ran up a flight of stares.  
  
"And what about Tsukera, where is she?" Kurama asked.  
  
"She's with the demons and Gojin." Hiei said as they neared the top of the stares and opened the door to the roof.  
  
On the roof there was a helicopter waiting for the demons and girl to get in. The man had already waiting on the helicopter. The demons were pulling the purple haired girl along, but stopped when the boys showed up.  
  
"Don't let them get to her!" The man said and the lizard and bull demon started to go for them.  
  
"These are the main demons? They're so weak." Yusuke said as he punched the bull demon square in the jaw and his head turned with the punch.  
  
"Appearances can be deceiving Yusuke." Kurama said as the bull demon smiled and turned back to them with no sign of even being punched.  
  
"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara cried as he formed a large energy sword. He ran up to the lizard and tried to slice him in half. The lizard easily evaded it and pulled out a large sword.  
  
The boar demon continued to drag the girl to the helicopter and she continued to struggle against his grasp around her wrists. "Stop struggling, you're not getting away."  
  
"No, please let me go. My power should never be used. Please…" Suddenly the two demons flew over the roof and landed at their feet.  
  
"You heard her, let her go." Yusuke said as he pointed at the demon and a light blue energy appeared at the tip of it.  
  
The boar looked at the dead demons lying at his feet. "You killed my strongest demons," he growled. As he released the girl's hand and walked toward them.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke said as the energy shot from his finger and headed strait for the boar. He didn't bother to dodge because as it hit him it was sucked into his body. "What?!" Yusuke said just as the boar grabbed Yusuke by the head and threw him into Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana as Kurama pulled out a rose and turned it into a whip and they both attacked the boar.  
  
The girl just stood there, pain filling her eyes. "I can't let this happen again," she said quietly to herself and began to back away from the fight and toward the edge of the roof. It was a three hundred foot drop to the floor below. She pulled her sleeve off of where it covered her hand revealing a small dagger hidden near her hand. She held it to her face and whispered, "I'll let you have me this once, but when this is done you go back inside, got it?"  
  
As the boar fell to the ground, the group saw her standing at the edge of the roof. "Tsukera." Yusuke shouted as she slid the blade across her cheek, allowing blood to drip down her face.  
  
"Don't jump," Kuwabara called as both about to run over and grab her. But they weren't quick enough, as she fell back and out of sight.  
  
"I think we just failed our mission." Yusuke said as the group ran over to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Well she'll still end up in Koenma's office." Hiei said coolly.  
  
"I don't think that's what he meant when he told us to bring her to him." Kurama said and Hiei just hn'd.  
  
When they got to the edge, instead of seeing the girl's body lying on the ground, they saw a new girl floating down to the ground. She had long wavy crimson hair, was wearing long flowing crimson robes, and floating to the ground on large white feathery wings.  
  
"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked confused.  
  
"I believe that is part of Tsukera's abilities." Kurama said as they watched the girl land lightly on the ground. She kneeled down and was enveloped in a purple aura. When the energy disappeared, the girl from before was kneeling there, surrounded by white feathers.  
  
She sat back against the wall and looked up at the astonished boys looking down on her from the roof. She smiled up at them and waved. 'What is she?' They all thought.

* * *

LHL- Ok, that chapter sucked, but what do you want from me. I've been typing all day, so I'm out of ideas. That and I'm really tired for some reason.  
  
Hiei- You're tired?!  
  
LHL- Hey, I'm getting ready for school again.  
  
Hiei- It's the end of the world, she cares about school!  
  
LHL- Quiet Hiei! Anyways, please review. 


	3. The New Member

LHL- I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story.  
  
Hiei- I'm not.  
  
LHL- You're never sorry about anything.  
  
Hiei- Regret is for the weak.  
  
LHL- At least I'm not the one acting apathetic. Just read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own YYH. She does own the poem. And I don't care.  
  
LHL- Sure, sure. On to the chapter.  
  
" " Talking.

* * *

The angel of darkness.  
And demon of light.  
The angel from heaven.  
And demon from hell.  
The angel full of tricks.  
And demon that fell for them.  
The child of curse.  
The child of taboo.  
That's all I am.  
The ultimate heresy.  
(The Ultimate Heresy -LHL)  
  
"What were you thinking Tsukera?!" Koenma shouted at the girl standing before him. She had long wavy purple hair and lifeless, pale violet eyes. She was wearing a dark purple long sleeved shirt that hung past her hands and hips, with a tight silver belt around her waist. She had on a pair of silver pants with small slits on the bottom outside of each leg and a pair of purple lace up boots. She had rosary and chains, entwined together, and wrapped around her neck, arms, waist, and legs.  
  
"I was thinking that if they were after me too, then I needed to get out of there fast." She said glancing at the door. Outside the door Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to listen to what they were saying inside. Kurama stood just behind them and Hiei leaned against the wall behind him.  
  
"I can't hear a thing. Can you hear what they're saying, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked his ear still pressed to the door.  
  
"All I here is Koenma's shouting." Yusuke sighed. Koenma had been yelling at her for over an hour and they had no idea why.  
  
"Tsukera, you can't keep letting this happen." Koenma said, calming down.  
  
"It's not like I plan this stuff. If it were up to me I'd have found away to get away from this a long time ago." Tsukera said looking at the rosary and chains around her arm.  
  
"I know you don't, but we have to try and find away to stop this before they find out about your true abilities." Koenma paused. "By the way… What were you thinking when you transformed into her?! What if you had still been in that form when they got to you?!" He yelled.  
  
The two boys jumped back at this, both rubbing they're ears. "Koenma's really mad at her." Yusuke said as he rubbed his sore ear.  
  
"It's even louder to her since she's inside." Kurama said and the two boys exchanged glances then listened through the door again.  
  
"Oh Koenma, did you ever find what I asked about? These seals are starting to lose there hold on them." She said as she lifted her arm and the chains around it jingled.  
  
"Yes I did." He said as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a large pendant. The pendant was a large violet gem surrounded by a ring of silver and hung from a long silver chain. "This one will only last for a short while though so you need to find a permanent solution soon."  
  
Koenma handed her the necklace. She lifted her long hair up and placed it around her neck. As it rested against her chest it began to glow dark purple. The chains and rosary are sucked into it and it stops glowing. She stretched her arms over her head and sighed, "Much better."  
  
"Don't forget about your deal." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"I know Koenma, just tell me when you need me and I'll help. Now since you've told me everything you were planning to, I think I'll be on my way." She said and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you planning to go now?" Koenma asked her and she glanced back at him.  
  
"I don't know yet, but I'm sure I can find a place where they can't find me again." She said as she walked toward the doors.  
  
"Well if you don't have a place in mind yet, then I'm going to place you somewhere." Koenma said and she turned to him again.  
  
"It's quiet again." Yusuke sighed, still trying to hear what they were saying in the office.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened into the office and they fell into the office. Tsukera was standing at the door, just staring at the boys lying at her feet. "Don't worry about it Koenma, they didn't hear anything important that we discussed." She said quickly as she kneeled down before them, as they lay there stunned. "Are you two alright?"  
  
Kuwabara quickly sat up and grabbed her bare hands in his. Her eyes widen slightly as he begins to talk. "I am Kazuma Kuwa…" Before he could finish what he was saying she pulled her hands away from him.  
  
"Don't even bother to ask me out. Just because I have a pretty face doesn't mean that you're in love me. Besides you already have someone you care about." She said as she stood up.  
  
"Wow Kuwabara, you didn't even get to ask before you were shot down." Yusuke said as he tried unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter, but he couldn't hold it in.  
  
Koenma was fuming and looked like he was about to yell when Tsukera turned to him then quickly pushed them out of the office and closed the doors behind her. "Glad that's over." She sighed she started down the long corridor.  
  
"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked as they followed her down the hall.  
  
"Just getting yelled at for being captured again." She said and smiled.  
  
"Again?" Yusuke and Kuwabara almost shout.  
  
"Yeah, some demon spread a rumor that my abilities can give other's great power. Of course it's just a lie. My ability can't be used like that." She then turned to them and smiled. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where I can find Genkai, would you?"  
  
It's already night when portal appears beside a temple surrounded by forest. Yusuke comes through it first only to have Kuwabara land on him. Kurama comes through and tries to stop a fight between them. Tsukera comes out shortly after him and is closely followed by Hiei. They both watch as Kurama tries to pry the two apart.  
  
"Do they do that a lot?" Tsukera asked no one in particular.  
  
"Hn." Hiei then disappeared.  
  
"Does he always do that?" Tsukera asked as Kurama finally gave up and let the fight.  
  
"Yes he does." Kurama said trying to ignore the Yusuke and Kuwabara shouting insults at each other.  
  
"What's all the noise out here?" An old woman asked she walked out of the temple. She was small with dull pink hair and brown eyes.  
  
"You must be Genkai. I'm Tsukera Tenshike." She said as she bowed slightly to the woman.  
  
"Yes, I'm Genkai. So you're who Koenma told me was coming to stay here."  
  
"You're staying here too?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaim, stopping their fight.  
  
"Yeah, it's part of a deal I made with Koenma." She says as they start to fight again.  
  
"What was the deal?" Kurama asks as he tries to ignore though insults the boys were shouting at each other.  
  
"Since he helped me get this pendant, I have to help you guys out on five missions." She says and they stare at her.  
  
"It must be a very important object."  
  
"Yeah, it is ummm…" She said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Kurama, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." She said as she bowed to him.  
  
"I'm Yusuke." Yusuke said as he punched Kuwabara in the head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Hello." She bowed again.  
  
"And you met Kuwabara…" Yusuke added looking down at Kuwabara laying on the ground.  
  
"Yeah…" She said and as she looked down at him.  
  
"Well welcome to the team." Yusuke says as he holds out a hand to her.  
  
She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't like making physical contact."  
  
"Huh, why not?"  
  
"When I touch people I get their memories in return."  
  
"So back when Kuwabara touched you…"  
  
"Luckily I erased them before I saw much of his very odd life." Yusuke laughed and she smiled.  
  
"Since you've all said your hellos I suggest you all go to sleep." Genkai said then looked at Tsukera. "I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Oh no, I don't need a room. I'm just going to sleep out here. Well good night." She said quickly bowing and running off into the forest.

* * *

LHL- Well there's the latest chapter, what did you think?  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
LHL- And of course you don't care about this either…  
  
Hiei- I don't care!  
  
LHL- I really doubt that. Anyway, please review. 


End file.
